


in ogni volo spezzato

by JoiningJoice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casual Sex, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, really dramatic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: « Meschino. », Ferdinand asciuga la saliva che è colata dalle sue labbra in quella maniera così poco nobile a cui non è avvezzo, poi rincara la dose: « Sei un essere spregevole, Hubert. »[...]« Che avete detto? », sussurra, in un filo di voce. Ferdinand si ricompone, mettendosi seduto. Solleva le braccia per raccogliere i capelli in una coda, scostandoli dal viso.« Ho detto che sei spregevole. »« Non quello. [...] Mi avete chiamato per nome. »
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 3





	in ogni volo spezzato

Una mano si muove nella penombra, dita delicate che si aggrappano al tessuto morbido di una camicia bianca e tirano, esigendo.

Hubert si volta ad osservarle. Il suo sguardo risale dalle dita affusolate alla mano che vi è collegata, poi al braccio, alla tempesta di lentiggini che vi fiorisce sopra. Il volto di Ferdinand affonda in un morbido cuscino di piume; i capelli – li sta lasciando crescere, ora gli arrivano poco sotto le spalle – disfatti e morbidi contro la federa coprono parzialmente il viso. Un unico occhio aperto lo fissa e giudica, piccolo pozzo ambrato, carezzato da un tenue raggio di luce mattutina.

« Quanta fretta, comandante. Dove scappate? »

La sua voce è arrocchita, forse a causa del sonno lieve in cui è scivolato, forse a causa dei gemiti che ha consumato contro la sua pelle fino a poche ore prima. Hubert torna a dargli le spalle, finisce di abbottonare la camicia frettolosamente, dita nere di magia su asole bianche, bottoni candidi.

« Davo per scontato che gradiste la mia compagnia solamente lontano dalla luce del sole. », mormora. Raccoglie uno degli stivali e lo indossa, svelto, senza sprecare un singolo gesto – un’abitudine da assassino che è diventata parte del suo quotidiano. Avverte un movimento delicato di lenzuola alle sue spalle: Ferdinand dev’essersi messo seduto. Commette il madornale errore di voltarsi a controllare e lo intravede, il petto nudo e ampio che ha smesso da poco di essere quello di un adolescente, l’espressione disinteressata, il lenzuolo che copre dalla sua vista le cosce forti e toniche che conosce bene. Ferdinand solleva le mani e posa i palmi aperti sulla sua schiena, lo spinge senza mettere nel gesto alcuna forza.

« Allora andatevene. », borbotta, melodrammatico. « E spero non facciate vedere il vostro brutto muso in giro per il resto della giornata, viste le condizioni che ponete. »

Non c’è al mondo una sola ragione per cui debbano insultarsi, per cui debbano continuare a parlarsi mantenendo un’apparenza di rigore, di galateo – se non che è divertente, estremamente divertente. Hubert sorride; un tempo l’avrebbe trovato così irritante da considerarlo alla stregua di un insetto fastidioso, ora ricerca il ronzio della sua voce come un fiore che si tende all’ape, dipendente da qualcosa che lo priva di se stesso. Si volta e afferra il suo volto, pollice ed indice che si infilano nella sua bocca e la costringono aperta. Ferdinand tenta invano di morderlo.

« Se assecondassi il vostro capriccio e lasciassi tutto a voi vedremmo questo impero andare in fiamme nel giro di un paio di giorni. », sibila; non è arrabbiato, tutt’altro. Ferdinand solleva una gamba e tenta di scalciarlo via, ancora una volta con scarso successo. « E permettetemi di dire che avreste salva la faccia se la smetteste di parlare, in pubblico o in privato, del mio brutto muso. Non deve sembrarvi poi tanto orrendo se continuate a scrivermi implorando di venirvi a trovare, la notte. »

Lo lascia andare e Ferdinand, lo sguardo carico d’odio, tossisce fino a riprendere fiato. Lo guarda coi capelli che rovinano sul suo viso, nascondendo parzialmente quel sentimento alla sua vista. E’ lo stesso sguardo che gli rivolge quando è dentro di lui, quasi non potesse sopportare di provare che disgusto nei suoi confronti – ma quello sguardo truce è l’ultimo avamposto di una difesa che Hubert ha visto crollare più e più volte, una fortezza che si arrende alle sue dita con disarmante facilità.

Gli piace perdersi in quello sguardo, mentre fanno l’amore.

« Meschino. », Ferdinand asciuga la saliva che è colata dalle sue labbra in quella maniera così poco nobile a cui non è avvezzo, poi rincara la dose: « Sei un essere spregevole, Hubert. »

Qualcosa nelle sue parole riesce a fermare Hubert, a zittirlo ed ancorarlo a quel materasso – e non è l’insulto, non è la pretesa di disprezzo. « Che avete detto? », sussurra, in un filo di voce. Ferdinand si ricompone, mettendosi seduto. Solleva le braccia per raccogliere i capelli in una coda, scostandoli dal viso.

« Ho detto che sei spregevole. »

« Non quello. », l’uomo scuote appena il capo, senza smettere di guardarlo. E’ incantato dalla fluidità dei suoi movimenti, tanto diversi dai suoi, meccanici e freddi. Lo è sempre stato, anche quando fingeva di detestarlo. « Mi avete chiamato per nome. »

Ferdinand termina di legare i capelli, il nastro dorato al polso che diventa un fiocco morbido nei capelli rossi, si perde tra le ciocche. Non sembra aver fatto caso al suo stato d’animo. « Ma che dici? Ti chiamo sempre per... »

Un guizzo di sorpresa nei suoi occhi. Lentamente, lo sguardo fisso in un punto anonimo nelle lenzuola, abbassa le braccia. Le avvolge attorno al proprio corpo, un moto di difesa nella realizzazione. Hubert attende che torni a guardarlo, affamato del suo sguardo, famelico di una qualche spiegazione. Gli andrebbe anche bene che Ferdinand ridesse in quella sua maniera scomposta, per nulla educata, a dispetto di quanto desideri; vuole vedere la malizia scivolare dalle sue labbra, sentirgli dire che si è trattato di un errore.

Non riesce, per quanto si sforzi, a contemplare l’alternativa.

« Devo andare. », sussurra, quando realizza che il suo desiderio silenzioso non verrà esaudito. Ha l’impressione che Ferdinand stia tremando, seppure in maniera impercettibile, che sia genuinamente scosso da quella strana e inaspettata forma di confidenza. Si alza e lo libera del peso della propria presenza, della costrizione del proprio sguardo. Ha indosso la camicia, i pantaloni e le scarpe, niente di più. È così che lo raggiunge quasi ogni notte, più vulnerabile di lui, che comunque lo aspetta con indosso molto meno. A ognuno la propria dose di terrore del prossimo.

« Aspetta... »

Ferdinand non mormora più di una parola, ed è abbastanza. Odia con ogni fibra del proprio essere per la debolezza che dimostra nel voltarsi, nell’aspettare, come Ferdinand richiede – come Ferdinand _comanda_. Si volta giusto in tempo per accoglierlo contro il proprio petto; è un’onda contro il suo corpo, una cascata di luce – etereo e pesante assieme, salvezza e condanna. Non lo bacia neppure, no: come il bambino che è, si aggrappa alle sue spalle e posa la guancia in prossimità del suo cuore.

Hubert aspetta, e aspetta, e aspetta. Quel silenzio e quella presa sul suo corpo dovrebbero disturbarlo, e invece scivola sollevato in quella calma apparente, come scivola nell’abbraccio. Le sue mani tremano contro la pelle nuda della nuca di Ferdinand. Potrebbe soffocarlo, sa come fare, quanta forza esercitare per impedirgli di opporre resistenza; potrebbe liberarsi per sempre di quel tarlo nel suo cervello, potrebbe...

« Scusate. », lo sente sussurrare. Il suo fiato è caldo, scivola sotto il tessuto sottile della camicia. « Non accadrà più. Potete andare. »

Lo libera, esattamente come Hubert desidera. La sua espressione è ferma e risoluta, priva d’odio o della paura che ha sentito nella sua richiesta, prima che gli crollasse addosso. Per qualche ragione quel contenimento nobile lo urta molto più di qualsiasi palese dimostrazione d’astio.

« ...sì. », risponde. Un mormorio triste, suo malgrado. Sa contenere le sue emozioni meno di Ferdinand, a quanto pare. « Sì, sarà meglio che non ricapiti. »

Ferdinand annuisce. « Ve lo prometto. », giura, nel suo stesso tono di voce. China lo sguardo e gli da le spalle, il corpo efebico nella penombra mattutina. Hubert lo imita senza aggiungere altro; il suono della porta che si chiude alle sue spalle chiarisce il suo intento meglio di quanto le parole potrebbero fare. Poggia la schiena contro il legno grezzo e prende fiato, gli occhi pieni di lui, la mente occupata dalla sua voce e dai suoi capelli. Come ogni giovane nobile Ferdinand pretende e pretende e Hubert, debole, gli concede gli spazi che per anni ha riservato alla sua signora, ai loro comuni intenti, all’oscurità che fa parte di lui.

Non conosce più il confine tra giusto e sbagliato. Porta le mani ai capelli e si china, scivola contro la porta, si accascia – un’immagine patetica, un sapore amaro nella sua bocca. Ha accettato senza problemi di diventare l’ombra spregevole che scivola tra le gambe di Ferdinand, la macchia di inchiostro su quella lettera pura e vergine. L’idea che Ferdinand lo veda solamente come _Hubert_ , però, lo terrorizza al punto da paralizzarlo.


End file.
